That Git Potter
by OoO.BreeRose.OoO
Summary: A series of not realted one-shots with the pairing of Lily and James Potter I. This was written for Lolaaaa's "Your Favourite Couple: Scenarios Challenge/Competition Speed Writing" Challenge. This is rated T because I'm not sure what I will write soon.


**Hi! This is going to be a series of little one-shots that won't be linked, but I'm going to try and keep them cannon. This is a challenge called Your Favorite Couple: Scenarios Challenge/Competition Speed Writing. I think it is an awesome idea for a challenge, so please take a look at it. It is by Lolaaaa. My pairing is James and Lily Potter I. The only reason I'm writing them is because recently I've fell in love with that generation. Every 5 days at the most I will update with a new drabble. This drabble is: Person A is engaged to someone else. Person B tries to win them over. Wish me luck‼**

* * *

_Lily;_

"Scarlett, thank you so much for doing my hair, " I gush. She was doing a pretty braid with a bun and lots of other stuff. It was so intricate I couldn't comprehend it all. This is where I seriously lack in skills. Girly things like hair and makeup scare me off a little. That and Quiditch.

"No problem Lills," she said, smiling down at me. Scarlett is one of the only 4th years that listen to me at all. Most of them think us first years are immature. They won't think that after today, though. Nope, today I'm getting married. It's a great way to take a break from all the studying. Severus had proposed to me last week at dinner. It was really funny to watch the look on Potters face after that.

James Potter is probably the most annoying person on the whole planet, him and his friends, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Just last week, Potter had locked me in a broom cupboard with him. Remus is the only voice of reason among them. He was the one who saved me from the cupboard.

Scarlett seemed to notice my lack of talking. Usually people can't get me to shut up. "Are you nervous," she asked, a faint smile on her lips.

"Kinda," I responded quietly. Her smile grows wider.

"Trust me, it gets easier."

"I really hope so, and maybe after this Potter will leave me alone." The thought of that makes me smile too.

_James;_

"What are we going to do, Padfoot?' I ask, pacing back and forth across the common room. Sirius is the only one I trust to help me. Peter is, well Peter, and Remus only said that MY Lilykinz should be free to choose whoever she wants to.

"Isn't it obvious, Prongs? You have two choices, one is to get rid of Snape, and the other is to woo Lily. Since you've been trying all year to get her and she only hates you because of it, I say we amp up our pranks on the groom," Sirius says. He is so calm about it. That's why I went to him. He motions to the seat next to him and we begin working on tons of little pranks. Snape will be running from Hogwarts with his tail between his legs before supper!

_Lily;_

I'm a little nervous to go down to the common room. I've never had my hair nice or makeup on for a normal day of school before and I didn't want any comment from Potter. I decide that it can't be worse than every other comment he has ever said, so I grab my bag and head down the stairs

Once I'm downstairs it only takes one quick scan of the room to see that none of The Potter Clan is here. Not even James. Somehow he manages to be all I think about on my way to breakfast.

_James;_

When my Lily-flower walks into the great hall for breakfast, she makes me drop my spoon into my portage. She looks stunning every day, but today with her hair all done up and the makeup…. I'm losing my mind over her.

Using my power over most of the Gryffindor house, I convinced everyone to take up every seat, except for the one between Sirius and me, facing away from the Slytherin table. She frantically looks around for another seat, but the second she looked in my eyes, she knew that there are none.

"Good morning Evens," I say as she sits down.

She ignores me.

"Shouldn't you be happy, it's your wedding day," I say with fake enthusiasm. She doesn't even look at me, just down at her toast.

When I look back at her, after taking a sip of my juice, I catch Sirius's eye instead. He gives me a nod and I know prank one is about to start.

Not five seconds later, I hear a scream coming from behind me. I know who it is, but I turn anyway, along with everyone else, to avoid people suspecting me.

"POTTER, BLACK!"

So much for that idea.

"Yes Professor," I say in my sweetest voice as McGonagall comes over to me.

"Did you two light Severus on fire?"

"You guys didn't really do that, did you," Lily asks. The tone of her voice says she knows the answer.

"Evens, how could I let him get away with stealing you."

"I can't believe you Potter!" She defiantly could believe it; this is not the worst thing we've done to Snape.

"Oh come on Evens."

"I'd say I would give you detention, but I think I'll leave your punishment up to Lily, here." With that McGonagall turns and leaves.

"So what time is your wedding today?" She doesn't tell me, all I hear is 'stupefy' and I'm unconscious.

_Lily;_

It's only six o'clock and already Severus has been hit with every prank Potter has done, plus some. Even though I had suggested it, Severus refused to call off our wedding. I was thinking we could do it in secret, somewhere Potter would never find us, but he said that I looked too pretty. He was fine with taking Potter's pranks for me.

At seven o'clock Scarlett, some other girls, and I, started walking towards the great lake. This is where the wedding was going to be. Scarlett had the whole thing set up and it looks really pretty. Before I know what is happening, music begins to play and Remus is walking me down the aisle. Remus and I are actually friends, a little bit.

I'm hardly paying attention during the ceremony. That is, until now.

Off in the distance behind Severus shoulder, I see someone moving. Only a few seconds later, I see _him_. It's stupid _Potter_ on a stupid broom. I'm so angry I don't do anything to tell anyone about the figure.

That was a big mistake.

Once he reaches the spot where I'm standing, Potter scoops me up in his arms and seats me on the back of the broom. In the process, he also pushes Severus into the lake.

"Hello Evens"

"Potter, please let me down," I beg. I don't even care about my stupid pride; I'll do anything to get off this broom.

"Aw, but we just started flying Evens."

"Please, I hate it up here." James, trying to be funny, takes a sharp dip downwards towards the lake. Instinct makes me grab on to his middle tightly.

"Now were talking, Lily"

I look up at him. I don't think that once, since we met, he actually called me Lily. It was always my last name.

"You called me Lily," I say. It's more of a question then a statement.

"Yes, Lily. That is your name. It really is a pretty name." He turns and bores his hazel eyes into my green ones. "You're really pretty, Lily."

I start to blush, but then I remember I'm 60 feet into the air. "Can we please get down, James?"

"One kiss and I let you down" he says. I can't believe he is doing this. He notices my stunned silence, "Or we can fly around forever."

"You're messed up, Potter"

"So were back to last names? Please, you're torturing me. You're so beautiful. One kiss, don't be so proud. You're a Gryffindor, be brave."

He stops flying and turns around completely on the broom to face me. He cradles the back of my head in one hand; with the other he brings my hand to do the same to him. He cups my face and pulls me towards him slowly. I know he is giving me enough time to back away from him, but I don't want to. I've never kissed any boy before and I've heard that Ja-Potter was a really good kisser. I follow his motions, when he turns his head, I turn my head, when he closes his eyes, I close my eyes. When his lips meet mine, there is a sensation in my whole body, one I've never felt before, and it told me that this was right.

He only stays on my lips a few seconds before turning around and flying me towards the ground. When we reach the earth, I begin to walk off.

Once I'm a few yards away, I turn back at him, "I still hate you Potter," I say stubbornly. I walk off leaving him alone, laughing, and even more red-faced then I am.


End file.
